This invention relates to hammocks and, in particular, to a design that compensates for hammock sag without manual readjustment. My criteria were that the hammock had to be light and simple to install, easy to cover, and a better alternative to current hammock models, air mattresses, and foam pads.
Hammocks in one form or another have been in use for centuries. Other attempts have been made to create a level model.
In the Brazilian hammock, this was done by making the hammock bed so wide that the user could rest diagonally in its middle. The drawback is that the bed has to be held apart with adjustment cords not to impede the occupant. The hammock also funnels rainwater towards the user and is large and difficult to cover in wet weather.
Canvas and rope hammocks made flat by being very tightly strung were previously utilized in various navies. They could, however, only be slung in specific locations, took practice to install, and were not meant to be portable.
The Hennesy hammock, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,763 B1, addresses the problem of hammock sag. It has an adjustable ridgeline for sag compensation. However, this has to be done manually and the line must be re-tightened depending on the load. Also, the Hennesy hammock has to be spread apart with side adjustment cords to allow the user to lie flat along its diagonal.
This invention was made to create a flat, light and more comfortable alternative to resting on the ground using an air mattress or foam pad. To utilize a hammock was an obvious solution, but as most people are not comfortable sleeping on their back only, I found it necessary to re-design the conventional hammock so it had a flat bed. My hammock is portable, easy to install, and does not require re-adjustment depending on the load. It needs no side adjustment cords to be held apart and the user rests in it lengthwise which makes it compact and easy to install.
Originally my hammock was intended for long distance hikers who needed to travel light but the resulting product is equally well suited for home and garden use.